I didn't like seeing you with this other guy
by xEmeraldSnakex
Summary: Dan and Phil go to a party, Phil sees Dan with another guy, read to find out what happens next... (smut; mxm)


**Hi so this is my very first fanfic ever, so please be nice 3**

**MxM; danisnotonfire, amazingphil, rated m for a reason**

**Oh, I'm not a native english-speaker, so bear with my awful spelling and small vocabulary, though I'll try to make the best of it. **

**Here we go! *Mario-voice***

It was a Friday evening and after a busy week Dan and Phil decided to go to a party they were invited to which was rare as they usually preferred staying at home and playing video games.

'Dan, are you ready?', Phil asked peeking his head through the opened door of Dan's room. Seeing that he was still in his PJs he sighed and entered the room crossing his arms on his chest.  
'Dan..?' The other man looked up from his phone and grinned. 'Almost ready!', he lied and stood up heading to his wardrobe.  
'Why do you always wait 'til the last minute to get ready, we have to go in like', Phil checked his watch, 'now, actually.' Seeing that his flat mate already chose a shirt which he was about to put on, he sat down on the bed taking his own phone out to check his twitter while waiting.  
'I know, I'm sorry but you know how I am', the younger man chuckled bending down to find his trousers. Phil's gaze immediately landed on his friend's butt, taking in the sight he said 'yeah' and turned to his phone again, blushing as the other turned around.  
After he put on his black skinny jeans, Dan headed towards the older man, bending over him to reach his phone that still lay on the bed which made Phil blush even more.  
'Are you okay?'  
'Uhm, yeah, why?'  
'Your face is red, do you have a fever?'  
'No… I'm fine. Are you ready? Let's go.'  
Dan gave him a confused look but decided to leave it and went to the coat rack to get his jacket.

It took the two best friends about ten minutes to walk to the party location where they were greeted by the already slightly drunk host, Rick.  
'Yooo I didn't think you two'd turn up, what an honour!', he said, flinging his arms around their shoulders and leading them into the living room of his apartment, introducing them to some guests before disappearing in the crowd, leaving the two of them a little bit lost.  
Not long after, Phil recognized an old friend of his and also disappeared. After scanning the crowd for a while, looking for familiar faces and failing, Dan decided to head towards the kitchen where he hoped he could get something to drink, preferably alcohol. When he stepped into the room his eyes immediately fell on a handsome guy who was obviously checking him out. Dan poured himself a drink and walked over to the other guy.  
'Hey, I'm Dan.', he said holding out his hand which the other man shook introducing himself as Paul. It didn't take long before Dan's glass was empty and soon replaced by another. After a few drinks he found himself making out with Paul which made him unaware of his surroundings. He failed to see that Phil had entered the kitchen as well and staring daggers at the two men on the other side of the room. He was jealous. Jealous in a way that no normal friend should be. 'So, Dan, how about I show you something more pleasurable?', Paul suggested. But before Dan, who obviously wanted to find out what the other man exactly meant by 'pleasurable', could nod he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder dragging him away from the other. As he looked up, he saw Phil glaring at Paul and dragging his friend out of the kitchen and out of the house.

'Hey, what's wrong with you?!', Dan asked as he finally was able to free himself from Phil's grip. They now stood on the pavement, Dan still holding an empty glass, but Phil didn't answer him. Instead, he grabbed his wrist and dragged him all the way home, ignoring Dan's loud protest. He couldn't talk now without choking on his own words for he was on the verge of tears. He knew he didn't have the right to prevent his friend from whatever he'd planned to do with this other guy, because that was all he was: a friend. His best friend, his closest friend but at the end of the day only a friend.

When they arrived home, Phil finally let go of his friend and went to sit on the couch in the lounge without uttering a word, leaving confused Dan standing in the hallway. After he took off his shoes, remembering that they left their coats at Rick's house. He then staggered into the lounge.  
Phil had already turned on the TV and pretended to focus on the show about volcanoes currently running. Dan sat as closely beside him as physically possible and stared at the other man's face, knowing very well how nervous that made him. The older man fidgeted and his breathing became unsteady which amused Dan. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear 'look at me.'  
Phil turned his head slightly, his eyes glistering with tears. Dan's heart melted at the sight, he brought his hand up to the other's cheek staring into his light blue orbs that were filled with hurt.  
'What's wrong? Was it something that I did?' Dan didn't understand what was going on with his friend, but he wanted to know, because he cared for him more than he cared for anyone else in the world and Dan knew exactly why: Phil was more than just a friend to him, but he didn't dare to let the other know that, for the older definitely only thought of him as a best friend.  
The older man gulped before saying 'I doesn't matter' with a shaky voice.  
'It does matter, please tell me.', Dan said, his hand now resting on the other's arm.  
'I didn't like seeing you with this other guy.', Phil said after hesitating shortly, then lowering his eyes. It took Dan a while to register what the other had said, for the alcohol still clouded his mind. After processing what exactly those words meant, he smirked. So that was the meaning behind this mysterious behaviour. He was incredibly happy, but the fact that he was still horny as fuck held his euphoric outburst in check. Instead, he leaned forward again, this time licking the shell of Phil's ear and nibbling on his neck. When a soft moan escaped the other's mouth, Dan decided to take this a little further. He sucked and bit the soft skin leaving marks earning more moans which made his trousers become more and more tight.  
In need of friction, he sat himself on Phil's lap and started grinding down on the other man. Phil meanwhile forgot about his hurt about the situation at the party completely, his thoughts masked with lust. He caressed the younger's torso in circular motions, going lower and lower to the rim of the shirt before pulling it over the other's head. He threw the shirt to the other side of the room, his own shirt following shortly after. Their lips then immediately crashed together as if a seal was removed, they kissed hungrily stirring up their lust, causing Dan to lick the other's bottom lip asking for entrance which was allowed. He explored the other's mouth, every corner of it, caressing his tongue with his own and taking in the older male's taste.  
Dan began grinding against Phil again, which he'd stopped doing before. Now Phil also took matters into his own hands by exploring Dan's torso, pinching and twisting his nipples which was rewarded by a low groan.  
'Should we take this to the bed?', Dan asked huskily before standing up and offering his hand to the other who shakily took it.. Dan led the way to his room, turning on the fairy lights draped on his bed's headboard. 'Oh, how romantic', Phil said jokingly before letting himself slump on the bed, dragging Dan on top of him. After shortly staring at each other, their lips crashed against each other in a passionate kiss, tongues dancing and teeth clashing.  
Phil then took the initiative, toppling the other and fiddling with Dan's button and zipper, his impatient fingers finally opening the trousers and yanking them off the younger's body, leaving him completely naked. Phil took in the sight of the beautiful body draped before him on the velvet sheet before once again lunging onto the other, placing hot kisses on his neck, which was, as he knew, Dan's most sensitive spot. He earned soft moans from the other and Dan closed his eyes in bliss, feeling him jerking up to meet his crotch obviously in urgent need of friction. Phil soon followed his silent plea and placed kisses across his torso going further south with every contact. When he reached the desired area, he looked up and waited till Dan opened his eyes which he did, locking their gazes, the younger letting out an impatient moan.  
That was Phil's start signal and he began tracing Dan's shaft with his tongue, then circling the tip of his cock before slowly taking the tip in his mouth and beginning to suck. By the time Phil had reached the brim, now sucking the whole length, Dan was a writhing and moaning mess underneath him. 'Phil… I'm gonna…!', Dan screamed being close to the edge, but Phil didn't want it to stop just now, so he lifted his head and let Dan's throbbing cock slide out of his mouth with a pop.  
Dan let out a slight whimper as the cold air reached his moist length. 'Lube?', was all he could utter as he spotted Phil's searching eyes roaming his bedroom. The older nodded 'Yeah..' and Dan reached over to his bedside table, pulling out a small orange bottle out of the drawer and handing it to Phil who laughed as he saw that there was a lion's head printed on the bottle.  
'You have lion-lube?', he giggled while spreading the vanilla-scented liquid on his fingers. 'It reminds me of you…', Dan said, turning his head to the side, trying to hide his deep blush. Phil's heart fluttered at those words. Were all of his worries unjustified? Did Dan actually feel the same about him? He pushed his thoughts away, knowing that this was the worst possible situation to contemplate about such serious questions.  
Phil brought his hand up to Dan's entrance and locked his eyes with the other, waiting for him to tell him that he was ready. As the younger nodded slowly, he pushes his index-finger slowly past the ring of muscles, waiting for Dan to adjust when his digit was knuckle-deep inside the other.  
He slowly began pumping in and out, searching for that certain bundle of nerves that would cause Dan pleasure. When the younger man let out a low groan, pushing himself against Phil hands, he knew he'd found it. He tried to hit the spot every time he thrust into him, soon adding another finger, scissoring them to prepare his partner for something bigger and much more pleasurable.  
When Dan thought he was ready he announced it by moaning 'Phil… I need you... now!'  
Phil didn't need to be told twice. He took the bottle once again, poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and spread it over his length. He then positioned himself at Dan's entrance and after receiving a encouraging smile of his beloved slowly pushed himself inside the latter.  
When he was fully buried in Dan's hot cave, he waited once again for him to adjust for what now filled him was notably bigger than Phil's fingers. Dan enjoyed how utterly filled he felt, the burning sensation slowly fading into lust and pleasure. He jerked back slamming his arse against Phil's waist wanting him to finally move, which he did without hesitation. Phil pulled out and slammed right back in earning a scream from his partner. After first moving slowly, he picked up a faster pace, fucking Dan into bliss. Meanwhile, Dan screamed and moaned with every thrust, feeling a familiar heat building up in his lower stomach.  
'Phil! Phil... I'm…!'  
'Me too…'  
Phil took Dan's member between his fingers, pumping him simultaneously with his thrusts which took Dan over the edge. He screamed Phil's name bending his back while releasing his load in Phil's hand and over his chest. The way he clenched around Phil also led to his orgasm. He spurted his load into Dan, riding out his high.

The older man then collapsed onto the other, trying to catch his breath.  
'Ohmygod, Phil, that was amazing!', Dan said with sparkling eyes and a wide grin plastered on his face.  
'Yeah.', Phil responded, still out of breath.  
After cleaning their chests, they both lay down again, Dan placing his head on Phil's shoulder and dragging his finger over the other's skin in circular motions.  
'Dan?'  
'Yeah?'  
'I love you.' Phil said, blushing, his heart pumping a hundred miles per hour, hitting himself inwardly for uttering what he had kept a secret for so many years.  
'I love you, too.' Dan sighed against the older man's chest, kissing his skin and yawning loudly.  
'Tired?'  
'Yeah.'  
Phil tucked Dan and himself in the covers and kissed Dan's forehead whispering 'Good night' before hearing faint snores. He smiled to himself when sleep overcame him.


End file.
